


Homo Rules

by Sumireko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Grinding, I feel so shameful, M/M, No Homo, Ryuji actually admits he's pretty gay for once, Ryuji has nice legs, This is Bad, please save me part 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumireko/pseuds/Sumireko
Summary: “Do you like me, Ryuji?”Ryuji paused, hesitant to speak.“You mean... As a friend, right?”Akira chuckled, “‘Friends’ don’t do this, Ryuji. I’m asking as more than friends.”





	Homo Rules

Another sleepover it was.

Akira sat beside Ryuji, the two hanging out in the attic as per usual. They had moved the couch a bit so they could sit in front of the TV comfortably; however, Akira couldn’t say he was comfortable, exactly, especially not when Ryuji’s legs were spread across his lap, perpendicular to his own as Ryuji set his elbow on the armrest of the couch, his palm against his cheek to keep his face upright and his eyes on the TV. Akira could at least admit he didn’t mind the contact, though.

Ryuji broke the silence with a loud yawn, followed by a sigh. “‘M bored,” he admit. Yeah, Akira had figured just as much. After such a long time of binging the same show together to the point where they were now only watching old reruns, he had to agree with Ryuji’s statement.

He turned his head to face Ryuji, almost as if to ask, “what now?” Almost instinctively— almost as if he knew what Akira’s thoughts were— Ryuji shrugged in response. “Well, this isn’t a very entertaining sleepover, is it?” Akira finally spoke, and Ryuji nodded. “Sorry to say this, but... Yeah, man. It’s pretty borin’.”

Akira ran his hand through his hair, as the other rested on Ryuji’s legs upon his lap. He stared up at the ceiling, and then shifted his gaze back to Ryuji. “Whaddya lookin’ at me for?”

“Am I not allowed to look at you?” Akira asked. Ryuji scoffed, “Not like that, you look like a dead fish starin’ at me all deadpan like that.”

Akira chuckled, “Ah, my bad.” He then looked down at his hand on Ryuji’s leg, analyzing it for a moment, then running it up to his knee and back down again.

“Uh...” Ryuji caught Akira’s attention, obviously because he felt whatever Akira was doing. Akira snapped out of it and pulled his hand back, hanging it off the top of the couch instead. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“By my leg?” Ryuji snorted, “Don’t worry; next time, I’ll shave it so that when you feel it, it’ll be all nice n’ smooth.”

“Quit it. Although, you do have nice legs, Ryuji. Very toned and muscular.”

Ryuji reached over to punch Akira’s shoulder; lightly, but it delivered the message. “You quit it! Complimentin’ my legs and shit...”

Akira placed his hands on Ryuji’s legs again, his fingertips sweeping against the prickly, barely visible blond hairs on Ryuji’s skin.

“What’re you up to now?” Ryuji asked, his eyes following Akira’s hands carefully.

This situation wasn’t exactly new to them; God knows Akira and Ryuji have had more than a few questionable moments together: “accidentally” touching one another, hugging each other for longer periods of time, and sleeping in the same bed (which would most likely happen tonight) were all included. They were best friends, so it was only natural. But, at times, it felt more than just brushing against one another, or more than just comfort. Not only that, but much hesitation was involved; a tension the two didn’t even know existed between them. The closer they were to one another, the more it radiated between them.

“Nothing, just...” Akira stopped once he reached Ryuji’s thighs.

“What’s up, man?” Ryuji asked, placing his own hands on Akira’s and looking him in the eye.

Akira tried his best to gather his words, “I... I just, keep spacing out. I don’t know.”

“C’mere, then,” Ryuji said simply. Akira turned completely, his hands back at his sides and steadying himself on the couch as Ryuji shifted his position towards Akira.

At this point, they were directly in front of one another, eyeing each other. Eventually, awkward smiles escaped their lips, and eventually after that, Akira felt himself inching closer to the blond boy before him.

They spoke no words to each other as Akira’s gray eyes sparkled silver, wandering aimlessly until they focused on Ryuji’s lips.

His hands travelled up Ryuji’s arms, stayed on his shoulders. Soon enough, Akira’s right hand made its way up Ryuji’s neck, strolling past his jawline as he set it right below his chin, pulling it up slightly and leaving his thumb on Ryuji’s lips.

Ryuji seemed confused, but made no efforts to stop him. If anything, he urged Akira to continue, his own hands finding themselves settles on Akira’s waist.

Akira leaned forward, face to face with Ryuji, only to press his lips against his thumb; the only thing separating them from going further.

He separated soon after, but lingered. He watched Ryuji’s expression, even analyzing his movements in hopes of feeling the hesitance fade; feeling Ryuji wanting to do something else in return.

Tough luck, Joker. It seems you’re both straight.

Ryuji leaned in, doing the exact same thing as Akira had. Only, this time, he removed his thumb in the process.

... Or are you?

It was a chaste kiss; if it could even be called that, it was more of a brief press against Akira’s lips with his own. Of course, Akira figured Ryuji had never kissed anyone before. He hadn’t, either.

“Do you like me, Ryuji?”

Ryuji paused, hesitant to speak.

“You mean... As a friend, right?”

Akira chuckled, “‘Friends’ don’t do this, Ryuji. I’m asking as more than friends.”

“I, uh...” He seemed unsure as he shifted his gaze. “Guess I never thought about it that way. I like the things we do sometimes, y’know? When we hang out. I dunno if you’d consider this a confession, but... I like when you fall asleep on my shoulder when we watch movies n’ stuff. And sometimes I can’t keep myself from lookin’ away from you. I figured it’s because you’re my friend, my best friend. No one’s really seen me as that for a while, and now that you have for these past few months...” Ryuji looked back up at Akira, “I dunno how to say all this and not eff it up.”

“Well,” Akira started, “you’re not ‘eff’ing up anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. If anything, I am. And I know exactly how you feel, so I can’t say you’re alone when it comes to that.”

Ryuji bit his lip, “Ah... I prolly shouldn’t’ve said all that, though; it was pretty embarrassing...”

“Embarrassing? Trust me, if that’s what you consider ‘embarrassing,’ then I don’t know what I am.”

“Whaddya mean? You’re always so cool and calm and collected. I wish I were like you, man.”

Akira chuckled, “I mean, I guess.” Ryuji smiled, “Nah, you know.”

The two sat in silence for a moment. Ryuji would have spoken, if Akira hadn’t first.

“So... Where were we?”

“I mean... We were doin’ stuff best friends don’t do, if that’s what you’re askin’.”

“Mm. Right.”

Ryuji sat criss cross applesauce in front of Akira now, perfect.

He spread Ryuji’s legs a bit, scooting directly in front of him as he lifted his own legs a bit only to wrap them around Ryuji’s torso, their lower halves nearly touching. The two were face-to-face, Ryuji’s face heating up quickly, causing Akira to smirk.

“This is close,” Ryuji stated. Akira asked, “Do you want some space?”

“No, no! I mean... I dunno, I just...”

He looked up at Akira, “Just shut me up already, will ya?”

And with that, Akira pulled him in, smiling against his lips before kissing him. It was sloppy, at first, Ryuji’s teeth clashing against Akira’s; it seemed he was getting too excited too quickly.

After nearly a minute of kissing incorrectly, Akira figured he should at least try to guide Ryuji through it.

He pulled away, the only thing keeping them from separating completely was a string of saliva from Ryuji’s end. “G-Gah! S-Sorry, man,” Ryuji panicked, wiping his mouth. Akira shook his head, “It’s fine.”

“I suck at this, huh?” Ryuji asked. Akira shook his head once again, “No, just... Follow me,” he said, before leaning in as he did before, slowly kissing Ryuji. He hoped Ryuji would understand how, and surprisingly, once he did after calming down a bit, he was actually not a bad kisser.

Akira’s tongue brushed past Ryuji’s bottom lip, and Ryuji soon parted his lips a bit in return. From there, the two were so transfixed on kissing one another that they completely forgot air even existed.

A long while later, they pulled apart from one another, and Ryuji dove straight down to Akira’s neck once they did. To his surprise, the fake blond was needier than he expected.

When Ryuji found a nice enough spot to bite on Akira’s neck, he did just that. The sensation sent a chill down Akira’s spine, causing him to moan out slightly; he couldn’t help himself.

Hearing that sound caused Ryuji to tent up down there, even more than he already was. At this point, his and Akira’s... we’re already touching through thick fabric.

“Gngh...” Ryuji stifled a moan as he realized he was practically grinding against Akira now. Part of him wanted to apologize for it, but the other part told him to just let his hips keep rolling.

“You’re– ah – enjoying this more than I thought you would,” Akira commented between gasps; Ryuji’s lips were pressed to his neck, still, trying to kiss him there but only resulting in a small pool of drool as he grinded against Akira’s bulge. To make up for it, he licked the skin and bit into it slightly, sucking it as Akira began to whimper softly.

Ryuji separated from the spot once he was satisfied with the mark he left. It wasn’t too high up on his neck, so he was sure no one would really see it aside from Akira and himself. He snickered, “‘M sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Ryuji apologized charmingly. Akira accepted his apology, obviously, but was now growing hot and bothered by the friction occurring between their lower halves.

Akira sighed, “We won’t get anywhere if we keep this going,” he admit, his hands gripping the back of Ryuji’s shirt as he rubbed against Ryuji’s erection with his own.

“I know, but it... It feels really good,” Ryuji informed him, but soon broke apart from him in order to see what else he could do in this situation. Before he could even suggest anything, Akira spoke.

“Look, Ryuji: if you wanna get there, I could just help you myself.” Ryuji raised a brow at Akira, but soon realized what he was referring to. “O-Oh! Uh... I mean, you could always just stroke it unti—“

“Or, I could use my mouth. Do you not prefer that?”

Ryuji gulped, “That sounds... Pretty good, actually,” he admit. Akira smirked, sliding off the couch and kneeling before Ryuji as he swung his legs over the edge, unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts until one pull on his boxers set him free. Akira’s eyes widened.

“Uh, s-sorry I took it out all of’a sudden,” he apologized once again, and Akira shook his head, “No, no, it’s fine. You’re just... Large,” he concluded. Ryuji nodded, “For real? I think I’m pretty average,” he pointed out. Akira nodded, “Maybe, but definitely on the larger side.”

After ending that conversation, Akira figured it was about time he’d get to work. He began to stroke Ryuji, eyeing his member longingly as he did. Only a few moments later, he was leaning in, his open lips barely touching the tip until he began to take Ryuji’s length into his mouth.

Ryuji threw his head back, groaning. Akira was keeping a steady pace from that point on, soon freeing his own member and stroking it out of instinct; he made himself wait long enough.

Every reaction from Ryuji drove Akira to speed up more and more; he choked up a bit every now and then, but it wasn’t unbearable. Judging by Ryuji’s erratic movements and the way he jerked and bucked his hips into Akira’s mouth, he was close.

Without warning, Ryuji came into Akira’s mouth suddenly. He did his best to swallow as much as he could before separating from Ryuji’s member, the white fluid dripping from his chin. He laid his head on Ryuji’s inner thigh for a moment, working on his own length a bit more until he released soon after, half-lidded eyes gazing up at Ryuji’s; the fake blond boy looked like he had just run a marathon.

“Sh-Shit, man...” Ryuji said suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck. It took a moment for Ryuji to process what just happened between the two of them, but his curiosity peaked soon enough.

“What are we, then?” Ryuji asked out of the blue, the image of Akira’s head bobbing on his length stuck on repeat in his mind.

Akira wiped his lips and chin with the back of his hand and wondered. He began to sit up, still looking at Ryuji. Soon, he answered, “Whatever you want us to be.”

Ryuji gulped. He didn’t really want to ruin their friendship, but was there really anything else left to ruin after what they had just done together?

“Or, we could just... Stay like we were before and forget about all this. As it is, I apologize for even trying to take things further.”

“Man, I don’t wanna forget,” Ryuji buried his head in his hands. “I’ve never done this with anyone else, and now... I kinda know how I’ve really felt ‘bout you all this time– why I kept questionin’ my feelings towards you.

“I like you, man. I think it’s pretty obvious after what you just did to me, and... I really wanna see where we go from here. So, please, Akira... Don’t let me forget this.”

“If that’s what you want, then it’s what I want, too.” He stood up and pressed his knee to the area between Ryuji’s thighs on the couch and leaned in, bringing him in for a hug. It was tender and gentle, Akira’s messy hair tickling the side of Ryuji’s neck.

Ryuji definitely didn’t want to forget this side of their relationship whatsoever; this was what he’d been wanting all along, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet


End file.
